No Longer Loved
by VampireAcademyLuver98
Summary: Bella resorts to one last thing, cutting. But what happens when Edward comes back and finds her doing this?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV...  
Edward hates me, thats why he left. I am so ugly, I must of scared him away. I've already tried to hurt myself to see if he would come back. The pain is too much, I didn't want to do this, but I need to feel in charge. I took a deep breath as I raised the blade to my pale skin. It sung and burned as I dragged it across my arm, crimson beads of blood insantaneously popped up behind the blade. For those two minutes, I felt as if I was in charge of the world, then it all came crashing back down, I realized I cut too deep.  
"Bella?", I heard his voice right in my ear. I looked right into those beautiful golden eyes that no one could mistake.  
"Edward?" my voice was barely above a whisper. I felt him pick me up and carry me down stairs.  
Edward POV...  
I was the reason for this I should've came earlier, before the cliff-diving incident.  
"Charlie! Meet me at Carlisle's Clinic!" I screamed as I super-speeded through the woods to his clinic. The second he saw us he rushed us to a empty room, Bella was on the brink of unconsciousness. I saw that he was already stitching her up. A few minutes later he was talking to Charlie, and said something about hospitalization and therapy, and still this is all my fault... 


	2. Chapter 2

I have severe writers block, So, if you want to be my beta, PM me, I need new ideas, though. 


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was slowly coming back to reality, please, please, please, tell me that was nightmare, I thought as those last events hit me like a cinderblock. My hopes were washed away as I heard Carlisle, Edward and Dad having a heated discussion.

"Why should I send my daughter away to your house, hours after she tries to commit suicide, when I might add that YOUR BOY is the reason for it?"

"Charlie we're only trying to help, Esme has a Doctorate Degree in Psychology, so does Jasper, you could come and see her anytime you want. And if it helps, they won't even be in the same room unless an adult is with them". I chose at that time to crack my eyes open, but then instantly regretted it. The memory was already burned into my mind before, my father was crying.

"Only if she agrees," Dad said gruffly. turning to see me awake.

"Hello, Bella, Nice to see you're awake!" Carlisle said in a cheery facade, trying not to give anything away. I immediately face palmed,

"That wasn't a dream, was it," I asked stupidly through my hand. Peeking through I saw sorrowful head shakes.

"Damn it! I can cross this off my list of stupid things to do when your boyfriend leaves you in the middle of the woods after dumping you" I muttered keeping my hand covering my face. There was no way I could show my face to my father after this.

"We are so not telling Mom!" I said to him, as I could feel his presence in the room.

"Bells I don't have a death wish.." he said, then immediately regretted it.

"I really don't want to have to face the wrath of Mom right now" I mumbled, I mean, I basically was HER Mom most of my life, I had no childhood, but one bump in the road and it was like we were life buddies.

"Well, Bella would you consider staying with us for awhile?" What the FUCK? Is he CRAZY?

"Are you gonna leave me in the middle of a forest to become a crazy fuckin' loon again?"

"Isabella! Language!" Carlisle gently scolded, I wanted to fucking bitch slapped him at that moment, until my Dad started laughing like a loon.

"No! No! Let 'er go! If she's talking, I wouldn't care if she said worst!" he got out in between giggles.

"Why can't I go home with my Dad?" I asked, I really didn't need to be reminded how they tricked me into believing that they loved me, the clumsy, fragile, human.

"Do you rather talk about your darkest moments with a total stranger who only cares about the money he's getting for the hour?" He asked in a truthful tone. Excellent point Dr. Fang, excellent point...

"Answer?" I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. Damn him and that smile! They quickly exited and let Emmett in.

"Ya know when someone tries to help, you DON'T kick them where it hurts!" He said in his 'professor' voice, stroking where he could've had a beard/mustache.

"Unless said person is Emmett Dale Cullen" I smarted off.

"Good to have ya back ya know" he said softly. I smiled sadly,

"Until I beat in a video game, then you'll wish that kick made you drop me at the most crucial moment there could've been" I joked.

"So you ready to go?" he asked in that 'Game On' voice of his. Can I get some of MY clothes?" I asked emphasizing my for Alice. I was quickly given my favorite pair jeans, Phoenix Suns hoodie, and my converse. I returned the same speed getting dressed, in fact I walked out of the bathroom with a brush in my hair and cursing my bed head to hell. We left quickly and quietly, as was majority of the car ride on my part.

"How's your grades?" Esme asked when we finally made contact. I quickly looked away, mumbling what I hoped was received as passing. If they thought that coming back was gonna make me be normal again, they had another thing coming.

(A/N: I know it's been so long! I was sincerely considering abandoning this story or letting someone adopt it... BUT I'M BACK! I had SEVERE writers block and it almost made me cry when I saw the views and followers. I know followers aren't very much at the moment but considering that this is MY first FF, the others are my friends. Hope to update soon! Review with ideas! F.F.R.)


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The rest of the day was really quiet, other than the part where Emmett acted like a two year old who got his candy taken when I beat him 3 times in a row. I mean, they say I over reacted. He broke the God damned coffee table! After that he acted like I was chopped liver, after he said this one sentence, A bitch slap would be in order, however, I didn't think my hand would appreciate it.

"Don't you have some homework to do?" Damn you Emmett, DAMN YOU!

"Already done" I retorted in an arrogant voice. Now I get to stay up until 3 A.M getting this done. Dinner was very much the same, I'm sure it kinda pissed Esme and Carlisle to see me twirling food around my fork, picking it it, and just plain overall not eating.

"Not hungry Bella?" he asked politely, typical Carlisle. You could probably tear up his study and he'd have the same polite tone, Can you please settle down?

"Not really" Well at least I had the courtesy to return the fake politeness.

"Alright, but tomorrow you have to eat breakfast" Sure I will...

"Bella!? What's your password to your computer?" Alice's voice rang down from my room.

"Alice! Leave my computer the HELL alone! It's not your business!" I called back, getting ready to run up those God awful steps. When I heard some more frustrated typing I put that plan into action. I only had one reasonable thought as to why one of them didn't try to stop me.

I didn't trip.

I was so happy I put that password up, God she really wasn't smart enough to try BetYouCan'tHackThisAlice. I laughed to myself at this. I silently ripped the computer out of her vampire death grip, shoved her out of the room, locked the door, and deleted all of my messages to Alice. Dad probably told her. At some point Carlisle came and knocked on the door,

"Bella, I thought we talked about this" he simply stated in an annoyed tone. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! I mentally screamed at myself. I was pretty sure that was a new one, an annoyed Carlisle, Well I was in the shit. All I could mutter was a very weak sorry, unlock the door, and open it to see him standing there with his arms crossed. God Bella, you only had two conditions, and you've already broken one, the one you made, and made him mad. Good job!

"I was going to ask if I could trust you to drive yourself to school, but i'm already doubting myself." He said through gritted teeth. Was it weird that I was impressed with myself and not at all scared of an angry vampire in front of me?

"Uhmm, Sorry?" I tried, running a hand through my hair.

"Let's get this sorted out, you have 3 warnings a week. Break all three, and you're not allowed out of the study until you let something out, got it?"

"Any other conditions I can't infract?" I asked smartly. Well I could see where this was going. Much to my relief he sighed and stalked down the hall to his study like a teenager. Well this homework won't do itself. I got all but the last one done before I fell asleep. When I woke up at 6:30 A.M I did like a ninja run around my room, grabbing the first shirt and pants I saw, still pulling on my shoes as I tripped down stairs, the brush bruising my head. Well some things don't change.

"I'm heading out!" I yelled through the gooey granola bar I stuffed in my mouth for breakfast. School starts at 9 o'clock, it's 7:30 now, I'll have at least an hour and 15 minutes to get my math straight.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Carlisle shouted from his study.

"It's in my mouth!" I yelled back, not sure if he understood through the food. I shrugged and got in my truck. I really don't know why they hate on him, he's more reliable than their fancy schmancy cars. I smiled at his waking purr, a sign that they didn't take the hate too far. I grimaced at the bare spot where the sound system once was. Emmett and Rosalie weren't going to be too enthused with this. Why do I care? They left me like I was a rotting corpse. I kept that I don't care what anyone thinks attitude until I thought about Jake. I can just see it now, What the hell Bella! I thought we had a mutual agreement! Don't do anything dumb and reckless unless it's with me! And I'm sure as hell NOT going to cut up my wrists! I was torn between Jake and Edward, I was still leaning on toward Jake because we were technically going out. I wasn't about to change that. I was the first person there, as I was normally. Mrs. Benson corrected my work and helped me get an 100% before homeroom. So I worked ahead, well until Jasper stormed in, well at least he dressed himself, I thought taking in his Texas University Tee and faded Levi's to go with that pair of boots Alice didn't know he saved from the donation bin.

"Oh, Thank God!" he breathed. I gave that look that said, what the hell?!

"Edward is going nuts trying to find you" he further explained.

"Tell him i'm alive and well" I said in a deadpan voice. He shrugged and left. I knew he was going to let him go crazy until 1st period, and for that I was thankful. I managed to get the first half of the assignment done when the bell rang. I felt like someone was staring daggers into my hairline. I looked up from my book to see an angry Edward and Alice. I stifled a giggle as I raised my eyebrows, making them more agitated, because i'm going on a whim that they thought that I succeeded in suicide this time around. Haha, Idiots.

(My longest chappy yet! Shout out to all of my reviewers, Cloelius Princess, Lionnara, Eva, grace-sessions, especially Multi-Fandom-Lover123! Keep up the reviews, I need more inspiration!)


End file.
